User talk:IEmmameijer
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, IEmmameijer! Thank you for creating a user profile! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 11:23, June 9, 2012 wow wow your profile picture is amazing i wish i could draw like that Emmy altava 15:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) My Game The game I made was released, contact me for info on how to play. Also we have gone to this wiki: http://professorlaytonfangames.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity (it is my game wiki) Muchos Gracias! Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 15:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You love poo xP (Sorry >.<) *ProfessorTriton13Does emma love poo? *8:50IEmmameijerno *(-_-) _万 **walks away *8:51Sonictitanic23OK we get it *8:51ProfessorTriton13Does emma love poo? *8:51IEmmameijerGOD DAMN NO *8:51ProfessorTriton13Does emma love poo? *8:51IEmmameijer._. *8:51ProfessorTriton13Does emma love poo? *8:51IEmmameijerok *8:51ProfessorTriton13Does emma love poo? *IEmmameijer has left the chat. *8:51ProfessorTriton13ill take that as a yes *8:52Sonictitanic23THANK YOU JAKE Shizzle *IEmmameijeranyway *my timeline is spammed with tha shizzle *5:45ProfessorTriton13lol *shizzle *SHIZZLE *NIPPLETASSLE *Emma wears a nipple tassle *:O *ew emmma *ANDREW LYOD WEBBER *WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *IM HIGH SOIN *5:47IEmmameijer._. *5:47ProfessorTriton13SIN* *SPN* *SONN* *OH GOD DAMIIT *5:47IEmmameijeri regret using shizzle *5:47ProfessorTriton13SON *SHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLE *5:48IEmmameijeri seriously do *5:48ProfessorTriton13//is high on shizzle *:O *:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *5:48IEmmameijeri was acctually wondering about using that *5:48ProfessorTriton13oppa *OPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP *LOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPA *Wii *WII UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *5:48IEmmameijer//is high on shizzle :Ooppa OPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SON SHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLE :oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *SHIZZLE NIPPLETASSLE Emma wears a nipple tassle :O ew emmma ANDREW LYOD WEBBER WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM HIGH SOIN *OPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP LOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPA Wii WII UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *5:49ProfessorTriton13WTD *5:49IEmmameijeryea i obviously regret it *5:49ProfessorTriton13EMMA WAT U DOIN *EMMA STSHP *WIU *WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *YEAH *WOOP WOOP *JUSTIN BEIBER IS PREGNANT :O *WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFGBHNSDFGH *SHIZZLE MCNIZZLE *DIZZLE *YAYAYAYSDFG DIZZLE MCSHIZZLE MC SHURzzle *RONALD MCDONALD *FURBY WURBY *5:50IEmmameijer._ *._. *5:51ProfessorTriton13YAYYAQYAYDFYYASaf *CHRIESTYERMEAS *WE WISH YOU A MERRY SHIZZLEMAS *WE WISH YOU A MERRY SHIZZLEMAS *AND A HAPPY NEW YEZZLE *YAY *:o) *5:54IEmmameijer._. *what on earth did i do to deserve this? *5:54ProfessorTriton13YO EMMA SHIZZLE *EMMZZLE MEIJEZZLE *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *JAKEZZLE *LEILZZLE *BOZZLE *NIKZZLE *PARIZZLE *KARIZZLE *OMFG *WHERES MY AIR *ARGH *A DOLPHIN *Dailzzle Jesuzzle *5:55IEmmameijerdolphinzzle* *5:55ProfessorTriton13Profezzorzzle Laytozzle *#YODA *5:56IEmmameijeri know someone named yoda *5:56ProfessorTriton13SO DO I *AND C3PO *5:56IEmmameijerhe used to be in my class in priamry school *5:56ProfessorTriton13C3POZZLE *RDD2ZZLE *LUKEZZ;E *5:56IEmmameijerthen he got to hang out with marocan boys *5:56ProfessorTriton13LEIAZZLE *YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODA *5:56IEmmameijerand stole 4 thousand euro *5:56ProfessorTriton13WOOPWOOPWOOOP *YAYAYAYAYAYAAY *5:56IEmmameijerfrom a fastfood restaurant *5:56ProfessorTriton13LOL *5:56IEmmameijerand got arrested *3 months prison *5:57ProfessorTriton13#YOLOYODA *5:57IEmmameijeri bet he was like YODA *5:57ProfessorTriton13Shizzle! *YODZZLER *WEEGEE BOARD *:o *:OZZLE * HIZZLE: *:O * * * * hizzle *PAEDOZZLE *POOZZLE *EMMAZZLE* *5:59IEmmameijer.__. *5:59ProfessorTriton13YOU KNEW THAT WAS COMING *5:59Detective Inspector BobFOGIZZLE *5:59ProfessorTriton13BOB IS HIGH ON THE SHIZZLE *SHIZZLE MAH NIZZLE *5:59Detective Inspector BobINDEEZLE *6:00ProfessorTriton13YOOOOZZLLZLZLZLE *LAYZZLE THEZZLE TABLEZZLE *AND THE DINNER WE ARE EATING LOOKS LIKE CRAP *I hate it when we get crap food to eat *ZZLER *THE ONCELERZZLE *LORAXZZLE